jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Toshikazu Hazamada
Toshikazu Hazamada é um personagem secundário apresendado na Parte IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Aparência Hazamada é inicialmente alto, mas mais tarde na história, como Tamami, encolhe até a altura de Koichi. No anime, ele é simplesmente descrito como já sendo de baixa estatura. Ele tem longos cabelos lisos escuros e usa um uniforme escolar com o caractere "間" ao longo do colarinho e vários cintos espalhados verticalmente no peito - espelhando uma jaqueta de força. Ele tem pálpebras superiores de cor escura. Personalidade Hazamada parece quieto e tímido. Embora colegas, como Josuke, inicialmente nem sequer o conheçam. Ele possue um grande ódio por pessoas populares; se batendo com seu próprio Stand, quinado adquire a aparência de Josuke. Ele também exibe uma paixão muito forte por coisas que ele gosta, como sua série de mangá favorita. Se essas coisas são insultadas da maneira mais leve ou até mesmo se alguém não gosta particularmente disso, Hazamada se torna incrivelmente violento; até forçando outro estudante a se apunhalar com uma lapiseira por não gostar de um mangá que Hazamada gosta. Heaven's Door expõe uma personalidade ainda mais maligna. Ele abusava de pequenos animais, e gostava de manusear secretamente os órgãos genitais dos animais na sala de aula, e uma vez planejou se impor a sua colega Junko. Assim, Rohan o julga desprezível, e que ninguém iria querer ler uma história sobre tal personagem. Habilidades Stand de Hazamada é Surface, capaz de copiar a aparência de qualquer indivíduo quase exatamente e, em determinadas circunstâncias, controlar seus movimentos. Historia Passado Hazamada é um aluno do terceiro ano da turma 3-C do ensino médio privado de Budogaoka. Ele recebe sua Stand,por Keicho Nijimura usando o arco e flecha. Em março, havia rumores de que ele havia discutido com seu amigo na noite anterior ao seu amigo cavar seu próprio globo ocular com uma caneta esferográfica. O motivo do amigo para fazer isso era desconhecido, já que ele disse que já tinha o globo ocular na mão antes de perceber o que estava fazendo. Aparentemente, o amigo havia sido controlado pela Stand Surface de Hazamada, estimulando Tamami Kobayashi a investigar o incidente. Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Sabendo que Koichi Hirose e Josuke Higashikata estavam procurando por usuários do Stand, Tamami contou-lhes sobre o incidente de Hazamada com seu amigo, suspeitando que fosse causado por um Stand. Depois de procurar na escola, Josuke decide abrir o armário de Hazamada. Dentro ele encontra uma estranha boneca de madeira, que acaba sendo a Stand, Surface de Hazamada. Depois que o Stand copia a imagem de Josuke e o deixa incapaz de se mover, Hazamada aparece atrás de alguns armários e explica que deseja que Jotaro saia da cidade. Josuke tenta atacar Surface, mas é incapaz de fazê-lo com seu alcance de Stand. O Surface força Josuke a bater em Koichi e depois se apunhalar no olho com uma caneta. Assumindo que ele havia deixado Josuke inconsciente, Hazamada e Surface, ainda disfarçados de Josuke, foram se encontrar com Jotaro. Eles se encontram com Tamami e Surface engana ele e o derruba com um tijolo. Depois de chamar Jotaro para encontrá-los na estação de trem, o Surface disfarçado é saudado por muitas garotas da escola, o que irrita Hazamada. Ele tenta perfurar seu próprio Stand, mas percebe que é feito de madeira e acaba se machucando. Surface repreende Hazamada por suas ações, já que ele parece ter assumido a personalidade de Josuke. Hazamada limpa o sangue da mão e uma moto se aproxima. O dono da motocicleta encontra a mancha no entanto, e começa a insultar Hazamada. Surface vem de trás e bate no dono da motocicleta e, em seguida, pega o proprietário por trás. Hazamada pega um bisturi e tenta cortar o homem de dentro da boca, mas é interrompido quando um vidro quebrado é jogado nele. Surface pega o vidro e percebe que foi lançado por Josuke. Josuke é capaz de reformar o vidro quebrado de volta em uma garrafa, quebrando a mão direita de Surface no processo. Isso permite que Josuke e Koichi corram na frente para encontrar Jotaro. Josuke e Koichi chegam primeiro a Jotaro, mas Surface consegue assumir o controle de Josuke novamente. No entanto, antes que ele seja capaz de atacar Jotaro, o dono da motocicleta e seu amigo de antes aparecem, curados e instruídos por Josuke para onde Hazamada estava. Eles arrastam Hazamada, espancando-o até o ponto de hospitalização. Josuke, tendo se libertado da habilidade de Surface, destrói a boneca de madeira. No hospital Josuke e Jotaro questionam-no sobre Akira Otoishi, mas Hazamada nega saber qualquer coisa. Ele sabe que eles certamente o encontrarão, já que Hazamada acredita que todo usuário de Stand está destinado a encontrar um ao outro por uma linha fina de destino. Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House Hazamada aparece mais tarde (agora muito menor do que antes), querendo fazer amizade com Koichi Hirose, já que ambos são fãs do mangaká Rohan Kishibe. Eles visitam Rohan, e Hazamada fica fascinado com seu trabalho, apesar de Koichi estar com um pouco de medo de seus métodos (como abrir uma aranha que ainda está viva para examinar seu interior). Os dois acabam se esgueirando na mesa de Rohan para ver seus desenhos, mas são afetados por seu Heavens's Door. Hazamada tem sua personalidade lida, mas Rohan chega à conclusão de que ele é inadequado para seu trabalho e o deixa sozinho. People of Morioh Town Hazamada aparece novamente após a morte de Shigekiyo Yangu, sendo avisado sobre Yoshikage Kira. Goodbye, Morioh Town No final da série, Hazamada aparece para se despedir de Reimi Sugimoto.Categoria:Personagens da Parte IV